Universos Paralelos
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: James Sirius Potter, de ocho años, lee un libro de astronomía infantil y se obsesiona, al punto de volver locos a sus familiares.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Universos paralelos**

─ La teoría de las burbujas consiste en que cada universo está dentro de una burbuja en un mar de burbujas, y se sospecha que, al chocar dos de esas burbujas, el Big Bang comenzó, creando al universo tal cómo lo conocemos ahora.

Un pequeño de ocho años estaba recostado boca abajo en su cama, con un libro de astronomía infantil entre sus manos. Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos del asombro, y la brisa de frío aire invernal que ingresaba por la ventana semi-abierta alborotaba su cabello, de color negro azabache.

─ Existen millones de universos paralelos. Una acción que no hagas en uno, la realizarás en otro. También hay distintas dimensiones. Los seres humanos solo pueden ver tres, pero se rumorea que en realidad hay once. Sin embargo, no se ha encontrado prueba concreta de esto.

El niño levantó la cabeza y cerró el libro.

─ ¡WOW! ─ Exclamó maravillado.

Se calzó las zapatillas con rapidez y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

─ ¡Mamá!

Una menuda pelirroja levantó la mirada. Estaba sentada a la mesa, con un libro frente a ella. No parecía tener más de treinta años. Sus ojos chocolate, del mismo color que los del niño, miraron con cariño al pequeño que se acercaba, respirando agitadamente.

─ ¿Sucede algo, James?

─ Mamá, ¿sabías que en realidad hay once dimensiones?

Su madre frunció el entrecejo.

─ ¿Y que el Big Bang se produjo por el choque de dos burbujas en el mar de burbujas?

La mujer comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su hijo, pero distinguió justo a tiempo el libro que James sujetaba contra su pecho.

─ Veo que has estado leyendo el libro que tía Hermione te regaló.

─ ¡Es el mejor libro del mundo! ─ Afirmó James, sujetando el libro con las dos manos y levantándolo sobre su cabeza, de la misma forma que hacía el Papa muggle con la Biblia.

─ ¿Qué cosa es lo mejor del mundo? ─ Un hombre con gafas entró a la cocina. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda brillaron al mirar con orgullo a su esposa y a su hijo

─ Hola, Harry. Hablábamos del libro que Hermione le reg…

─ El libro, papá, el libro ─ Interrumpió James, en un arrebato de entusiasmo desenfrenado. Corrió hacia su padre, y le enseñó el libro.

─ Tu tía se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere que lo has leído. ─ Comentó Harry, despeinando a su hijo.

─ Pero, papá, puede que en un universo paralelo ella no se alegre. Puede que se ponga triste porque lo he leído ─ Replicó el niño.

Su padre puso cara de no comprender, pero pasados pocos segundos pareció recordar que los niños no siempre dicen cosas coherentes.

─ Entiendo, hijo ─ Mintió con naturalidad.

─ ¿Y sabes otra cosa, papá? Puede que en un universo paralelo tú no tengas esa fea cicatriz en la frente.

Harry Potter hizo una mueca. Por lo general, la gente se mostraba fascinada cuando veía su cicatriz, una de las huellas más claras de la existencia del tenebroso Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, a su hijo mayor nunca le gustó, y había tomado como costumbre hacer comentarios extraños sobre ella cuando los adultos menos lo esperaban. Harry dio gracias mentalmente porque sus otros dos hijos no parecían poseer la sinceridad agobiante del primogénito.

─ James, ve a prepararte. Ya se ha hecho tarde, los abuelos están esperando. No hay nada peor que llegar tarde al almuerzo de navidad ─ La autoridad materna se hizo presente. Normalmente, a Ginny le costaba que obedeciera, pero en ese momento, el niño estaba tan emocionado que olvidó poner a prueba la paciencia de su madre.

─ Iré a llamar a Albus y a Lily ─ Anunció Harry, saliendo de la casa. A los pocos minutos reapareció, seguido de un niñito que se le parecía mucho y de una pequeña pelirroja que era la viva imagen de su madre.

─ ¿Oinky puede ir? ─ Preguntó inocentemente la niñita, abrazando con fuerza el cuello de un conejo de peluche. La criatura mostraba en su rostro estático una extraña expresión angustiada.

─ Si Lily puede llevar su muñeco, ¡entonces yo puedo llevar mi escoba! ─ Argumentó el mini-Harry.

─ Albus, te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no es fácil transportar una escoba por polvos flu ─ Respondió su madre.

─ Pero en un universo paralelo sí es posible.

James acababa de regresar. Llevaba en los hombros una mochila estampada con el dibujo de un dragón que se movía, en la que había guardado su tan querido libro.

─ ¡Pero en este no! ─ Gritó Ginny. Harry le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, pero la mirada que le dirigió su esposa fue tan aterradora que el hombre bajó la cabeza y se alejó lentamente de ella.

─ Vamos, niños. No hagamos enojar a mamá. Albus, tú irás con ella en primer lugar.

Ginny tomó con decisión la mano de su hijo y lo metió sin mucha delicadeza en la chimenea. El niño estaba tan intimidado que no se quejó. La mujer dijo "La Madriguera" con claridad, y segundos después, una llamarada de fuego verde los había tragado a ella y a Albus.

Lejos de asustarse, los otros dos corrieron para acomodarse en medio de las llamas.

─ ¿Sabes, Lily? En un universo paralelo puede que midas más de un metro ─ Comentó James mientras esperaban a que su padre entrara en la chimenea. La niña puso cara de ofendida.

─ Qué cruel eres ─ Dijo, haciendo un pucherito con los labios y estrechando a Oinky.

─ No deberías dejar que nadie te tire abajo, Lily. Tu escasa estatura es sólo un pequeño problema, nada altamente grave ─ Se mofó, mirando hacia abajo. Era una cabeza y media más alto que su hermana. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la pequeña.

─ James, no molestes a tu hermana. Lily, no hagas caso, eres hermosa ─ Recitó Harry casi con desgana. Lily se tragó las lágrimas y sonrió ampliamente a su padre. Debido a las constantes provocaciones de James, era necesario recordarle a sus otros dos hijos lo hermosos, inteligentes, bondadosos, generosos e importantes que eran para la familia. Con un suspiro, el hombre se acomodó las gafas y agradeció que su esposa ya se hubiera marchado. Tomó la mano de sus hijos con cada una de las suyas y murmuró "La Madriguera".

Al instante, se vio flotando a una enorme rapidez por un extraño túnel en el que se avistaban distintas chimeneas al pasar. Antes de que comenzara a marearse, sus pies tocaron suelo firme. Tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a Lily, que estuvo a punto de caerse.

─ Wow, no me había dado cuenta. Viajar por polvos flu es casi como viajar dentro de un agujero negro.

Los adultos reunidos en la sala giraron la cabeza al escuchar el comentario. Todos pusieron cara de "¿De qué demonios habla?", salvo una mujer de abundante cabello castaño.

─ Al parecer, has leído mi libro ─ Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a James.

─ Por supuesto, tía Hermione. Es un gran libro ─ Respondió el chico solemnemente.

─ Me alegro que te guste ─ Hermione Granger abrazó delicadamente a su sobrino y sonrió a los padres del pequeño. Sin embargo, Ginny no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cuanto James se alejó, murmuró a su cuñada:

─ Si vuelves a regalarle algún otro libro que estimule su ya de por sí abundante imaginación, te demandaré ─ Amenazó irritada. La castaña sólo rió. Por su parte, James Sirius Potter se dedicó a saludar a su familia.

─ Abuela Molly, nunca dejaré de agradecer por vivir en este universo y no en otro donde tu comida no sea deliciosa. Abuelo, sé que en otro universo no estás obsesionado con las cosas muggle. Teddy, estoy seguro de que en un universo paralelo, tú eres mi hermano en lugar de Al ─ Comentó a un adolescente de cabello turquesa, que estaba sentado junto a una bella niña de largo cabello rubio. La jovencita lo miró con extrañeza. James le palmeó el hombro antes de continuar su recorrido.

─ No sufras, Vic, que en otro universo somos novios y no primos ─ El rostro de Victoire Weasley se contrajo como si hubiese chupado un limón. Teddy Lupin se encogió se hombros y sonrió con vacilación.

James llegó donde su pequeña hermana y su primo, Hugo, jugaban con cubos mágicos. Miró las dos cabezas pelirrojas despectivamente.

─ No se preocupen, llegará el día en que crezcan y hagan cosas de grandes, como leer este libro. Puede que en un universo paralelo ya lo estén haciendo.

Los dos niños lo miraron, pero al segundo volvieron a sus juegos. James abrió la boca para lanzar otra provocación, pero la aparición de otra pelirroja lo interrumpió. Era delgada, y se parecía bastante a Hugo, aunque su largo cabello estaba despeinado y desarreglado. Caminaba con el mentón en alto, y abrazaba con fuerza un libro que James identificó al instante.

─ Rose, ¡prima! Veo que a ti te regalaron el mismo libro. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

Rose Weasley arrugó la nariz. Tenía la misma edad de Albus, pero su madurez se reflejaba en todo lo que decía.

─ Pues en mi opinión deja mucho que desear. Es demasiado incoherente. Aquí, por ejemplo, ¿quién creería que el mundo se creó a partir de burbujas?

James tragó con dificultad.

─ Bueno, pero quitando eso…

─ ¡Quitando eso, sigue siendo incoherente! ¿Acaso tu crees todo esto que dice?

─ ¡ A comer! Todos a la mesa o se quedarán sin nada.

El llamado de la abuela Molly salvó a James de tener que mentir. Haciéndose el tonto, dejó a su prima con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia la mesa, donde su gran familia estaba ya ubicada. Se sentó entre Albus y Teddy, quienes ya tenían los platos llenos del guiso que Molly había preparado con tanto esmero. La anciana le sonrió con amor cuando pasó a su lado.

Durante el almuerzo, la conversación giró casi en su totalidad alrededor del Quidditch local, del quidditch regional, y al final del quidditch nacional. Hermione Weasley, que se había aburrido mucho durante la mayor parte de la charla, sonrió con malevolencia al escuchar a su marido, Ron, insultar de todas las formas al famoso buscador Viktor Krum.

─ Es un idiota, y por muy bien que juegue, eso no se le irá nunca.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ Apuntó Ginny con delicadeza ─ al parecer, Hermione tiene debilidad por los idiotas.

Harry rió con la boca llena, atragantándose en el intento. Su esposa le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Teddy Lupin, el mayor de los niños presentes con doce años, sonrió levemente, pero los demás no dieron muestras de entender la ironía en el comentario de Ginny. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana, antes de mirar suplicante a su esposa. Hermione se apresuró a responder al mudo pedido.

─ Por supuesto que no eres un idiota, querido.

Al otro lado de la mesa, los más pequeños hablaban de juegos y travesuras. James, sentado lejos de Rose, se consideró a salvo de los crueles comentarios de la pelirroja sobre su libro y regresó a su actual pasatiempo favorito. Miró a Al con falso amor fraternal y compuso una sonrisa maliciosa digna de un Slytherin.

─ Albus, ¿sabes que en un universo paralelo yo te corté en pedacitos y alimenté a los gnomos con ellos?

─ ¡JAMES! ─ El grito furioso de Ginny no se hizo esperar.

─ Tranquila, mamá. Fue en otro universo, en este no pasará ─ Se apresuró a aclarar James. Su respuesta no dejó tranquila a su madre, quien siguió mirándolo con enojo.

─ Ese otro universo es malo, entonces ─ Expuso Albus mirando su plato vació. Con los ojos de su madre aún clavados en él, James apretó los labios y se tragó la ingeniosa respuesta que había pensado.

Luego del postre, que consistió en una serie de tartas preparadas por las mujeres de la familia, los más pequeños se agolparon alrededor del árbol de navidad. De la forma más organizada que pudieron, los adultos los acomodaron en fila y les fueron entregando los regalos. Albus saltó de alegría cuando descubrió su mini escoba para viajes; y Lily estrechó el nuevo osito de peluche.

─ Se llamará Pinky ─ Anunció, resplandeciendo de alegría.

Los demás agradecieron a sus padres, tíos y abuelos por los maravillosos regalos, y al cabo de un instante de locura, se marcharon, llevaron consigo sus nuevas adquisiciones. A Ginny le llamó la atención el hecho de que James no se había unido a las muestras de agradecimiento. Lo encontró escondido entre las ramas del árbol, sentado y mirando fijamente algo cuadrado: un libro. Su madre pensó que era el de astronomía, pero al echarle una segunda mirada vio que tenía la tapa verde. Prefirió no preguntarle nada al niño, pero se acercó a donde su esposo charlaba con Hermione y Ron.

─ ¿Alguien le hizo un encantamiento de cambio de color al libro de James? ─ Preguntó confundida. Todos negaron con la cabeza y pusieron cara de desconcierto, menos Ron. Harry fue el primero en advertir la sonrisa misteriosa del rostro de su amigo.

─ ¿Acaso lo has hecho tú?

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero un fuerte grito proveniente del otro lado de la habitación hizo que todos giraran la cabeza. James se abrió paso entre sus familiares, con una expresión de felicidad que hacía que su bonito rostro se iluminara.

─ Gracias, tío Ron. ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca! ─ Abrazó torpemente a Ronald y se alejó de la misma forma que había llegado. Antes de que el niño saliera de su campo de visión, Harry alcanzó a ver el título del libro que su hijo llevaba en las manos. Miró a su cuñado con las cejas arqueadas.

─ ¿Le regalarte "Quidditch a través de los tiempos"? ¡Buena elección!

Ron sonrió satisfecho.

─ Creo que es bueno que se vaya familiarizando con las reglas oficiales del gran deporte a temprana edad.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y miró con rabia a su marido.

─ Le regalaste ese libro sólo para que dejara de leer el que yo le había dado, ¿verdad?

─ Por supuesto que no, querida. De haber querido eso, habría hecho lo mismo también con Rose ¿Acaso ves que le di "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" a Rosie?

En ese momento, la pelirroja se acercó a sus padres con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

─ ¡Gracias, papá! Había escuchado que "Unicornios, animales mágicos" era uno de los mejores libros para niños de mi edad. ¡Gracias! ─ Rodeó la cintura de su padre con los brazos y extendió el libro que tenía en la mano izquierda a su madre. ─ Toma, mamá. Ya puedes volver a guardarlo en la biblioteca.

Sin hacer comentario alguno, Hermione recibió "Astronomía infantil", y esperó pacientemente a que su hija se marchara antes de volverse a su esposo. La forma en que lo miró hizo que Harry se acordara inmediatamente de las miradas asesinas que Bellatrix Lestrange, una ex-mortífaga, solía dedicar a sus víctimas antes de comenzar a torturarlas. Buscó rápidamente una excusa para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ginny y de alejarse del escenario antes de que comenzara la acción. El matrimonio alcanzó a oír la voz suplicante de Ron.

─ Amor mío, juro que no fue a propósito.

Durante las tres horas que siguieron, los adultos pudieron disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, mientras sus hijos jugaban fuera. En todo ese tiempo, Ron apenas abrió la boca, y se limitó a asentir compulsivamente cada vez que su esposa decía algo. Cansado del aburrido silencio de su amigo, Harry dejó su taza de té sobre mesa y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde ponía observar a la perfección a su familia jugar con la nieve. Sonrió, pensando que años atrás ni siquiera se habría atrevido a soñar con esposa e hijos.

Se extrañó un poco al contar menos niños de los que debería haber jugando. Rápidamente encontró a Teddy y Victoire, charlando algo alejados de los demás. Se dio cuenta de quien faltaba era su propio hijo. Lo buscó con la mirada y, antes de comenzara a preocuparse excesivamente, lo divisó sentado debajo del manzano, completamente concentrado en el libro nuevo. Se quedó observando a su hijo por unos minutos, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro con suavidad. Al girar, vio a Ginny.

─ La cosa se está poniendo un poco tensa por allá ─ Comentó.

Harry miró en la dirección que señalaba su esposa. Hermione retaba con severidad a Ron, esta vez por asentir tontamente a todo lo que ella decía.

─ ¡Reacciona, Ronald! ¡Pareces uno de esos muñecos de perros con la cabeza suelta, que van en la parte trasera de los coches muggle!

Cuando Ginny y Harry terminaban su segunda taza de té, la puerta se abrió y entraron en fila los niños, mojados y temblando, pero sonrientes. James Sirius Potter fue el último en traspasar el umbral. Miró a todos con petulancia, tomó aire y habló:

─ ¿Sabían que existen setecientas faltas de quidditch?

Harry, Ginny y Ron miraron al niño, sonriendo con orgullo. Hermione suspiró. Estaba a punto de admitir su derrota en voz alta cuando James se le adelantó.

─ ¡Pero puede que en un universo paralelo haya sólo cinco!


End file.
